


My best friend, the ghost

by BadBoyDeanAsf



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie as a little kid, Eddie as a tween, Gen, Ghosts, Halloween prompt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, its cute reddie fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoyDeanAsf/pseuds/BadBoyDeanAsf
Summary: “Will you be here when I wake up.” Eddie asked, in a small whimper.“Aren’t I always?”





	My best friend, the ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Its october first! Which means spoopy fics!

Eddie Kasbrak learned he wasn’t ever going to be alone and without a friend, when he moved into his new house in Derry maine when he was four years old. His mother had been insistent on cleaning every surface in the house and while she did that she had pushed him into the bathroom to wash his hands. 

She had sanitized just about all his toys and made his bed, He wasn’t allowed to go outside, so his room and his toys were going to be his only friends. He enjoyed his time with his doctor tools and dolls that he would diagnose. 

His bed time was seven at night, every day, like clock-work. He would never notice how early he went to bed. He always assumed night time was just pink and purple skies. He would snuggle under his covers after a quick shower- because his mother didn’t believe in baths.

‘You’d be swimming in your own germs Eddie-bear.’ she would chide.

That night, he had woken up approximately two and a half times, The half was qualified as that because he was really living in a blurr. He couldn’t see much in the dark- which he was assumed to be from the light blocking curtains his mother had purchased.

“Kid, you should go back to sleep.” A voice he didn’t recognize spoke to him.

Eddie sat up in his bed, with a confused frown.

“Who’re you?” 

“It doesn’t matter, you’ll find out later.” 

He switched on the light from his night stand and turned his head, Standing in front of him was a boy- much taller than himself, with glasses and shaggy brown hair- He didn’t match at all. It was odd to see a random stranger in his room. Some how though, seeing another kid- even if they were older, was a relief, He was lonely.

“Go back to sleep.” 

He woke up the next morning and assumed he had been dreaming, and that excuse had worked for about two weeks. Every night, he would wake up to see the strange boy sitting at the end of his bed with a shrug and a frown.

“What’s your name, kid?” 

“Eddie.” 

“Eddie.. I’ll call you Eds.”

“Okay then, who are you?”

The boy looked away, around his room and at his toys, then back to Eddie’s face.

“Richie, but I don’t matter.”

When he was thirteen years old, He had grown accustomed to Richie, and had learned most things about him. Richie’s favorite color was green, He liked comic books, and enjoyed cracking jokes that were wildly inappropriate, He also knew, that his friend Richie was dead.

“Fuckface, I’m home.” Eddie yelled into the darkness, Only to find his friend laying on his bed holding a comic.

“Took you long enough, I was lonely.” 

Eddie huffed, “You’re lonely when i’m right next to you, Rich.”

“Thats because im sad that im not fucking your mom.” 

Eddie wished at some moments that he could push Richie off the bed, or elbow him in the side. As it turns out, Richie could only touch objects and not people. It made them both sad. Especially at night, when Eddie would be terrified of the dark, and having nightmares. He wished he had a friend to hold him or take care of him. 

He could tell Richie wanted to take care of him, or give him cuddles at night, but all he could do was adjust Eddies covers and sit at the end of his bed to comfort him. 

“Shh, Eds, you’ll be okay.” Richie spoke softly.

“Will you be here when I wake up.” Eddie asked, in a small whimper.

“Aren’t I always?”


End file.
